Nine Months of Near Hell
by JennaHeapAndSarahJaneSmith
Summary: But it was totally worth it. Hard to believe a little plastic stick could dictate the next nine months of her life, bit it did. She's not really complaining, though, because in those nine months, so much happened for her to be greatful for. Tegan/Turlough


_First Month_

It couldn't be positive, could it? Sure, Trion was genetically similar to human, but how could it be positive?

Those were the thoughts that circled around Tegan's head as she held the little plastic stick in her hand. The little positive sign was going to haunt her until she told the father, and she didn't know if she could. She wasn't sure how he'd take it, and she was scared he'd react negatively.

Standing up, she slipped the test into her pocket and brushed the dirt off herself. She would tell him. She had to.

She wandered out into the console room, where the Doctor was tinkering with something and eating celery. She kept her distance from him. He wasn't who she was looking for.

After 20 minutes of searching, she found Turlough in the library, reading an Earth novel called the Hobbit. She sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

Turlough put down his book and turned to face Tegan, who looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Turlough, I.. we.." Tegan began, not knowing how to continue.

"Yes?" Turlough said, hoping for a few more words.

"We... We're going to be parents." Tegan whispered.

Turlough wrapped his arms around Tegan in a hug. "That's wonderful news." he said. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you'd react." Tegan said honestly. She broke away from the hug to give Turlough a quick kiss.

"Come on, then. Someone's got to tell the Doctor." she said, standing up.

_Second Month_

It had been roughly a month since Tegan had taken the test, and the Doctor had almost immediatly taken her to the infirmary after she told him to make sure of her claim. Everything came back positive. She was going to be a mother.

As the month went on, she had developed morning sickness. Turlough was always right there beside her, rubbing her back and getting water. He was going to make a great Dad, she knew it.

Around the start of the second month, she had stopped wearing skirts so much, and switched to trousers. It was a bit easier to move in a nice pair of trousers if she needed to puke.

Despite all of her nerves, Tegan was excited to be a Mum.

_Third Month_

Around the third month, Tegan had started to show. It was only a small bump, but it was there.

Turlough was a bit jittery now as well. What if something happened to Tegan or the baby? What if she had a miscarriage? He was worried to the point where the Doctor had to sit him down and calm him, saying everything would be fine.

The Doctor was taking all of this from the sidelines, just observing. From what he observed, Turlough was going to make a wonderful father, and from what he already knew, Tegan would be a brilliant mother.

Month three was also when Tegan started getting cravings. They weren't weird ones, like most expectant mothers. She just always craved applesauce or pineapple.

_Fourth Month_

During the fourth month, Tegan and Turlough sat down to brainstoem names. Up at the top of the list was that, if it were a boy, he'd be named after Turlough's brother. Tegan was sound in her decision, and Turlough couldn't sway her. If they ended up with a daughter, they had three choices: Mary-Anne, Nyssa or Sara.

The Doctor stuck his two cents in, saying Sarah, with an 'h', would be a lovely name.

Tegan rolled her eyes at that suggestion. She'd heard all about the Doctor's Sarah from various places, and she knew it was just him being heartsbroken and guilty about leaving her.

Turlough, however, liked the name Sarah. He made a compromise with Tegan to knock off the 'h', and it went with the rest of the ideas.

Not only did names bounce around during the fourth month, but also what was to happen when the baby was born. Tegan didn't want to have to stay on the TARDIS while the boys went out and saved worlds, but Turlough, calmly, told her it would be for the best, at least for a little while.

The Doctor stayed out of that conversation, letting the parents speak about it.

_Fifth Month_

The fifth month, that's when something spontaneously beautiful happened.

It was a normal, adventure-free day for the TARDIS trio. The Doctor had landed them somewhere in the Niagra Falls area and had gone to do some repairs under the console. Tegan and Turlough had gone out to see what all the talk was about the Falls.

Turlough had been acting slightly jittery while they explored. The hand that wasn't holding Tegan's was perpetually in his pocket, toying with an unseen box.

When they got to the Falls, Tegan leaned against the rail and just watched them, well, fall. Turlough had an arm around her waist, watching them with her.

After a while just watching the Falls, Turlough turned so that he was facing Tegan. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, clasping something in his hand.

"What've you got there?" Tegan asked, noticing his hand.

Turlough let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and held his hand up for Tegan, a little box laying on his palm.

"Still doesn't answer my question." Tegan pointed out. Turlough made quick work of opening the little box, revealing its contents.

The box contained a simple ring. Thin, gold band with a little blue diamond on it. He had found it, last they were on Earth, and kept it with him, in case an occasion were to arise.

"Tegan, when we first met, you didn't trust me. It was with due cause, though." Turlough began. A small crowd had gathered. Where did they even come from? Was there an internal sensor for these things? "As I got to know you better, I slowly fell in love with the head-strong girl who was unafraid to back talk anything."

Tegan smiled slightly at that.

"And now, with the baby, something just... clicked." he continued, placing a hand on Tegan's ever-growing belly. "To summarize everything I just said, Tegan Jovanka, will you be my wife?"

Tegan smiled a beautiful, bright smile. "Yes, of course." she said.

Turlough slipped the ring on her proper finger and leaned in for a quick, gentle kiss.

The crowd that had gathered let out a little cheer, one guy even whistling.

_Sixth Month_

By the stary of month six, Tegan and Turlough knew for sure they were having a baby girl. Even if they hadn't wanted to know, after the Doctor did her check up, he was bouncing around like a child, trying to keep a secret. He stopped when they buckled and let him say.

They had gone to visit the Brigadier as well, who was thrilled to see the Doctor and Turlough again. He congratulated Tegan and Turlough, and invited them in for tea.

By the end of their visit, Tegan had talked to the Brigadier's wife about all kinds of baby and wedding related things, and Turlough had just sat in a corner somewhere, deep in thought.

Also during the sixth month, the name suggestions were shuffled. It was now between Mary-Anne, Sara, Victoria and Jaimie. The Doctoe had also suggested Jaimie, but wouldn't say whether he knew someone with that name or not.

_Seventh Month_

The seventh month was least eventful. The TARDIS trio spent it just visiting random off-world locations that were safe for all parties and making plans for a small wedding.

The biggest thing to happen was the final name decision. Of course, Tegan and Turlough kept it to themselves and wouldn't tell a soul. All the Doctor knows is that it isn't Jaimie or Victoria.

_Eighth Month_

The eighth month was nearly as uneventful as the seventh. It would've be less eventful, if it hadn't been for the wandering Dalek.

The TARDIS had landed on a small planet called Sindia, inhabited by the Sindia people. It was a peaceful planet that valued family, so a young adult Sindia female called Jemma Lynn had kindly asked to borrow Tegan for a bit.

During that time, the Doctor and Turlough were wandering about, counting the number of dark haired Sindia versus light haired. The Doctor was pleasently surprised to find there were more light haired.

During their trek, they came to a clearing, surrounded by the native purple-leaved trees. In the middle of the clearing was a lone figure, quite unalike to those of the humanoid Sindia. It was android in shape, with black paint and silver circular details.

The Doctor immediatly turned to run, but the Dalek had awoken, spotting him.

"Ex-term-in-ate! Ex-term-in-ate!" it cried, trying to follow them, but it was stuck in the mud. It tried to shoot, but nothing came out. Confused, the Doctor approached, followed closely by Turlough.

The Dalek seemed to be not only stuck, but rusted as well. The Doctor slipped on his glasses, looking the Dalek over.

"You're stuck, aren't you?" he said. The Dalek moved its eye stalk in a sort of nod.

"Doctor, we should just leave it." Turlough said.

"We should?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, we should. It can't harm anybody like this, and chances are, its nearly dead." Turlough said.

"You would leave me here?" the Dalek asked, voice fading slightly. Of course, before a response could be given, the lights on either side of its head went out, signifying death.

The Doctor turned and left the clearing quickly, Turlough following silently.

_Ninth Month_

The ninth month came around with no complications.

The day that she had gone into labour, Tegan was in the library, reading a bit more on the Trion. She was curious.

Halfway through the book, she felt something wet between her legs and looked down.

She figured her water had broken, so she called out for Turlough or the Doctor.

Both were there within minutes, asking if she was okay and everything.

With her usual level of sarcasm, she told them what had happened.

The pair helped her up and walked her to the infirmary, which the TARDIS had, thankfully, moved closer to the library.

After getting everything prepared and ready, the Doctor tried explaining to Tegan what she had to do.

Six hours and forty-nine minutes later, a new life was brought into the Universe.

She weighed 8 pounds and 9 ounces, and was fairly long.

She already had little tufts of ginger hair, and her eyes were a dark shade of brown.

"Do I finally get to know the name you picked?" the Doctor asked anxiously.

Tegan smiled at both the Doctor and Turlough.

"Mary-Anne. Mary-Anne Sara Jovanka." she whispered.


End file.
